Hands On
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Ace enters Tech's lab and Tech wants to give a 'hands on' demonstration with Ace on his new invention. ShonenAi. Ace x Tech


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Loonatics Unleashed. They belong to the creators of Warner Bros.

Summary: Ace comes into Tech's lab, watching his genius friend work on his new invention. Tech offers to give him a 'hands on' demonstration.

Pairing: Ace x Tech and slight Danger x Lexi

Warning: Shonen-ai

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ace was meditating in the lounge area, wanting to have some mental training for a change. Slam, being like any other Tasmanian, started making the hugest sandwich known to man and started devouring it. Rev played some air hockey by himself and seeing if he could get a high score. Lexi and Danger were watching Rev play, the mallard having his arm wrapped around Lexi's waist, while the acrobat grinned at the speedster what scores were going on and rested her head on Danger's shoulder.

"Yes!-And-this-just-in-ladies-and-gents,-Rev-has-own-yet-another-game!" Rev exclaimed in joy.

"How much sugar did he have this morning?" Danger teased lightly.

"I don't know, maybe one hundred as usual." Lexi replied to Danger's joke with a shrug.

"Hmmm… I-would-say…two-hundred-sugar-cubes-this-morning." Rev grinned.

Ace opened his eyes, standing up and stretching his body. The martial artist was done with his mental training, walking up to where the trio were and joined in the conversation.

"So Rev, what was your score this time?" Ace asked with his usual smile.

"Well-I-had-three-minutes-and-I-went-back-and-forth-scoring-many-points-as-I-can-before-the-timer-went-out-and-suddenly-I-beat-myself-by-67-to-60-but-never-the-less-I-won-the-game." Rev explained in his fast-toned speaking.

"He ate two hundred sugar cubes this morning." Danger explained flatly.

Ace nodded his head, turning his attention back to Rev. "You did a good job. Anyway, you know where Tech is?" He asked.

"He's in his lab like always." Lexi answered.

"Thanks Lexi, I'll go see him." Ace said before leaving the lounge area.

Once he was inside the hallways, Ace continued to walk down until he saw a bright light. It always went on and off, meaning Tech was working on yet another new invention. Smiling to himself, Ace thought he'd be the first one to see the genius' new 'toy' (in his language) in action. When arriving at the entrance, the leader looked around to see where his colleague was. He finally saw Tech, near the table with goggles on and working away at his new gadget. Going to where Tech was, he stood next to the coyote and his light blue eyes glanced at him.

"Wat up, Tech?" Ace asked with his usual wise-cracking tone and casual grin.

This caused Tech to jump slightly, turning sharply and panted breathlessly. The genius took off his goggles, making eye contact with Ace and calmed down.

"Ace, don't do that. You know how jumpy I am when it comes to making new inventions." Tech scolded.

"Sorry Tech, force of habit from my ancestor I guess." Ace said with a smile. "So, whatcya workin' on doc?" He asked.

"Well, seeing how you're here, I might as well explain." Tech began, his onyx eyes making contact with the light blue orbs.

"I'm all ears." Ace smiled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well… I figured you'd do the honors by doing… hands on demonstration." Tech explained, doing his best to hide his blush.

Ace wondered in his mind what Tech was up, knowing the genius had something on his sleeve. He decided to play along with the game Tech was doing. Tech gave the gadget to Ace. The invention appeared to be an arm blaster, a thin hole that would shoot out disk-like projectiles and some buttons that represented the element that the disk would shoot as. Ace allowed Tech to attached the arm blaster on his arm, and hearing what the coyote explained what the invention did. Aiming at a target and pressing a red button, a fire energized like-disk shot out and hit the target dead on.

"Wow! That's some invention you made Tech!" Ace exclaimed, grinning to himself and glanced at the tall coyote.

"That's only part one. Part two gets even better." Tech explained, moving close to the bunny and bit his lower lip.

"Oh? And is this 'part two' of your gift?" Ace asked, using a pretend playful tone in his voice.

Taking a big gulp, Tech was wondering if Ace caught on. If so, what would the martial artist think of it? Sure, he was a genius at making stuff. Romance, however, was his biggest disadvantage. Every time he thought about it, he was afraid what people would and make some excuse to blow it off. Nervously sweating, he expected Ace to do the same thing. Returning to reality, he glanced down at Ace. Ace, feeling that he was one step ahead, placed his hand on Tech's shoulder assuredly.

"Is it something like this?" Ace leaned up, kissing Tech's cheek and pulled back. He grinned as the coyote blush the same color as Rev's feathers.

Shaking his head, his gaze turned to a jokingly serious and stern face on this one. "Hey, I'm supposed to do that! It's a part of my calculation to my plan." He explained like the genius.

"Yeah, well, looks like this bunny's got ya all figured out." Ace smirked.

"And is there a problem with that?" Tech asked with a smile.

"No problems at all doc. I appreciate it to be honest, but next time, don't make it so obvious." Ace winked at him, pulling the coyote close to him and hugged him tightly.

Tech was surprised by Ace pulling him into a hug. He responded to the hug, holding the bunny close to his strong chest. Ace looked at Tech's onyx eyes, pulling him down to the same level he was. The bunny had a genuine smile on his lips, pulling the genius close to him.

"So, we got anymore toys you wanna show me?" Ace asked.

Tech smiled at this, about to show Ace one of his earliest inventions. However, he decided to take the leader off guard and kissed the martial artist's lips fierce passion. Ace was surprised, that he was caught off guard and Tech was such a good kisser. He kissed back, this time getting the dominance between them both. After twenty minutes of kissing, Ace pulled back when he heard the alarm go off.

"Let's continue this later, and hope you got plenty of those toys for everyone." Ace said with a grin.

Tech smiled, nodding his head as he and Ace rushed out of the lab and went to meet up with the others to hear their mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why I did this pairing you asked. It just seems kind of cute in a way. I mean Ace being the easy-going type, while Tech is the quiet and smart type. So it would make sense to see opposites attract, right? Anyway, I apologize if it seems rushed. However, I can assure all of you readers that there will be a sequel to this when I get the chance to type another one. For now, enjoy reading the fic and please review!


End file.
